


Little Universe

by Obsscure



Series: Ask.fm [3]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ask.fm Prompt, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan viaja años luz para conquistar, no para ser conquistado sin remedio por un humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Para my Karol que pide Suchan en el [Ask](http://ask.fm/) y yo se lo doy :) Mezcla de canon y AU (culpa de los Matokis y Wolf. Culpa de todo menos mía haha).

_Voy a ser tu guía._

Himchan está ensimismado observando el edificio que ocupa toda su vista, hasta que sus reflexiones se interrumpen ante el llamado. Se pregunta de dónde viene la voz, suave y cristalina, hasta que mira por debajo del hombro y conecta con un par de ojos oscuros tan brillantes como la sonrisa. Sweater de punto, pantalones de vestir, calzado lustroso. A su juicio el conjunto que usa ese chico pequeño es bastante clásico y funciona estratégicamente en el lugar.

Fue buena idea que se encargase personalmente de los asuntos culturales y educativos de su agenda, porque de haber delegado esa misión en Yongguk posiblemente en vez de un guía tendría un rehén ahora mismo.

Joonmyun se presenta de inmediato, los buenos modales expresados con la naturalidad de quien los hace suyos por gusto. Le conduce a través de los departamentos de la K-ARTS con humor inesperado y ciertamente poco refinado. Carraspea cuando olvida partes de la introducción aprendida del manual y rellena los cortos vacíos con risas infantiles y arrugas en los ojos. A Himchan le gusta el contraste, le recuerda a sí mismo y eso implica que ha descubierto rasgos de genialidad en ese humano.

  


_Voy a ser tu amigo._

La formalidad de Joonmyun nunca va más allá del espléndido corte de la chaqueta que usa a menudo, ni sobresale de la caligrafía cuidada de los apuntes que le ve tomar. Su mano es como seda sobre la suya y el estómago de Himchan se contrae en el breve contacto que se vuelve costumbre con el paso de los días. Himchan no logra calmar la ansiedad extraña aunque Joonmyun no parece darse cuenta y le toca más. Las puntas de los dedos se vuelven impresiones duraderas sobre sus muñecas, cuello y mejillas, incluso si no le ha tocado ahí todavía.

—¿Efectos secundarios? —Cuestiona Youngjae, su jefe de inteligencia, arqueando las cejas en incredulidad. Daehyun, el experto en logística aparta su interés de las reservas alimenticias que les quedan y opina: 

—No creo que un humano provoque reacciones de ese tipo a menos que esté enfermo.

Se lleva a Zelo para un escaneo inmediato con el consiguiente diagnóstico en su voz monocorde (esa que usa sólo con él de forma despectiva).

—Esta criatura es inofensiva. 

Joonmyun no presta atención, inmerso en apreciar la perfecta estructura del niño robot. 

Himchan respira, los pulmones expandidos hasta el límite y la mirada puesta en algún punto interesante en el cielo, justo donde puede trazar la trayectoria hacia Mato. Los planes se modifican a medida que se necesitan y las primeras metan se alcanzan exitosamente en su proyecto a largo plazo de dominar la tierra (de modo pacífico, debe recordarle a Yongguk con insistencia). 

Joonmyun le toca por todas partes. Traspasa los límites de lo fraternal en pequeños saltos que desvanecen el espacio personal como si estudiara el terreno para una batalla que sabe ganada con antelación. Himchan le permite avanzar, curioso por el entusiasmo del humano, atraído hacia él similar a un satélite atrapado por la gravedad. Joonmyun engancha sus finos dedos entre su pelo y narra en susurros, la prosa nerviosa y caliente sobre lo que desea hacerle a solas. No usa ningún término obsceno pero siente como las palabras caen ardientes hasta su vientre, amontonadas hasta que le hacen jadear. Himchan se deja llevar a los rincones de la biblioteca donde apenas distingue el volumen empolvado sobre selección natural, sus manos estropeando la cubierta, aferradas a algo sólido porque Joonmyun es líquido y Himchan se evapora con los besos y la mano empuñada entre sus piernas.

  


_Voy a ser tu guardián._

Himchan suelta un chasquido avergonzado. Con el tiempo llega a relacionarse con más humanos y su apreciación sobre la conveniencia de conquistar su planeta se acentúa. Pero Joonmyun es diferente. No hay categorías para él ni referencias compasivas que le den margen de acción. Himchan piensa que, cuando llegue el momento podrá hacerlo a un lado sin daños colaterales. Jongup, el ingeniero, pone en duda su capacidad para dirigir la misión diciendo que _no puede ser afectivo_ porque es un desperdicio de recursos.

—Podrías quedártelo de mascota —Yongguk se burla por encima del archivo del control del armamento—. Siempre que no muerda mucho.

Himchan se ofende. Se ruboriza. Pero se ofende especialmente porque su equipo lo pone a prueba sin saber las marcas que lleva ocultas, las medias lunas de las uñas de Joonmyun desperdigadas por su espalda como un mapa estelar de un universo que solo ellos dos conocen. Ninguno sabe de los arcos de los dientes tatuados en el interior de sus muslos en caminos tan íntimos que nadie más ha perseguido, la forma en que Joonmyun, pequeño y risueño le vence. La lengua líquida, el tacto rudo, el vaivén incansable, las rozaduras que hacen que vestirse después sea un suplicio que no duda en repetir porque Joonmyun se las cura a besos y lametones como un cachorro, como un lobo dócil que se hace una bola en su regazo, protector.

A veces al cruzar la mirada con Joonmyun en la distancia, el reflejo de sus ojos matizado quizá por la luz ambiental, piensa que Zelo mintió. Que Joonmyun no es inofensivo (no si sus fortalezas caen bajo su peso), que tal vez ni siquiera sea humano (cómo va a serlo, si todo su cuerpo ruega _tuyo, tuyo_ con el más simple de sus gestos).

~▣~


End file.
